cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Nancy Cartwright
Nancy Cartwright (1957 - ) Voice of Bart Simpson & many other animation characters Film Deaths: *''Twilight Zone: The Movie (1983) Ethel:'' Eaten by a cartoon monster after Jeremy Licht wishes her into the television world. *''Flesh + Blood (The Rose and the Sword) (1985) Kathleen:'' Stabbed in the stomach by Bruno Kirby when she tries to strangle him from behind, after he hijacks their wagon. *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) Shoe: Providing the voice (inarticulate squeaks) of an animated "living" shoe, she is dissolved when Christopher Lloyd submerges her in "Dip" to demonstrate its effects to Bob Hoskins and Richard LeParmentier. TV Deaths: NOTE: Since Cartwright voices multiple characters on 'The Simpsons, only the specific roles that die are listed. Most are obviously played for comic effect. *The Simpsons: Bart the General (1990; animated)' Simpson:'' In a dream sequence, Bart is beaten to death (off-screen) by Nelson (also voiced by Nancy); his body is shown afterwards lying in his coffin during his funeral. He survives the episode in reality. *''The Simpsons: Bart Gets Hit by a Car (1991; animated) Simpson:'' Hit by a car driven by Mr. Burns (Harry Shearer); his spirit goes to Heaven, then to Hell, before he's brought back to life in the hospital. *''The Simpsons: Bart the Murderer (1991; animated) Simpson:'' Executed in the electric chair in a dream sequence; he survives the episode in reality. *''The Simpsons: Brother from the Same Planet (1993; animated) Simpson:'' In a dream sequence of Homer Simpson (Dan Castellaneta), Bart dies of starvation when Homer forgets to pick him up from soccer practice; Homer finds just a skeleton when he finally goes to get him. He survives the episode in reality. *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror IV (1993; animated) Simpson:'' Killed in a bus crash in a dream sequence. He survives the episode in reality. *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror V (1994; animated) Simpson:'' (1) Falls into a giant food processor, along with Lisa (Yeardley Smith) and Milhouse (Pamela Hayden); this turns out to be a dream sequence when Bart is woken up by his family. (2) After being turned inside-out by a supernatural fog, Bart is devoured after Santa's Little Helper pulls him off-screen by his intestine at the end of the family's musical number. *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror IX (1998; animated) Simpson:'' In the opening sequence "couch gag", he hits his head on the garage door while returning home, and falls onto the driveway. (He and the rest of the family are back to life when the actual episode begins.) *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror X (1999; animated) Simpson/Nelson Muntz:'' Nelson is trapped/electrocuted in a malfunctioning photocopy machine when the Y2K bug affects it. "Bart Simpson" explodes in the vacuum of space after he and Homer (Dan Castellaneta) eject themselves out of the airlock to get away from the celebrities on the spaceship; they both explode after they drift off-camera. *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror XI (2000; animated) Goldilocks:'' "Goldilocks" is mauled to death by bears after Bart and Lisa (Yeardley Smith) leave the bears' cottage. *''The Simpsons: Simpsons Tall Tales (2001; animated) Simpson/Nelson Muntz: In the 'Tom Sawyer' segment, Bart and Nelson are hung by an angry mob. It first appears as if they are smiling and gazing at the funeral from the rafters, then they are lowered into their respective coffins, confirming them as dead. *The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror XII (2001; animated) Simpson/Ralph Wiggum:'' Bart commits suicide by drowning himself in a bowl of cereal. "Ralph" dies when Mr. Burns (voiced by Harry Shearer) magically drains the knowledge from Ralph's already-empty brain. *''The Simpsons: Tales From the Public Domain (2002; animated) Simpson/Ralph Wiggum: In the 'Hamlet' segment, Ralph stabs himself in an act of stupidity. In the same segment, Bart dies on impact from slipping on a bloody floor. *The Simpsons: Margical Mystery Tour (2004; animated) Simpson: In the 'Mozart and Salieri' segment, which imitates the movie 'Amadeus, Bart dies from exhaustion and fever with his family by his side. Homer (Dan Castellaneta) then proceeds to sell death masks. (See also: Tom Hulce in ''Amadeus'') *The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror XV (2004, animated) '[''Bart Simpson]: In The Ned Zone, he is killed in an explosion when Homer (Dan Castellaneta) in his death throes after being shot by Ned Flanders (Harry Shearer) blows up the Nuclear Power Plant. He is then seen as an angel in Heaven alongside the other Simpsons and Ned. *''The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror XX (2009; animated) Simpson/Ralph Wiggum:'' Bart is accidentally stabbed in the head when Lisa (Yeardley Smith) throws away her knife after refusing to kill Bart. Ralph dies (off-screen) of the zombie infection after eating a tainted hamburger, and comes back to life as a zombie. *''The Simpsons: The Fabulous Faker Boy (2013) Willgum'': In the couch gag animated by the Robot Chicken team, Ralph is killed in an explosion (alongside everyone else in the bus) when the bus misses the jump and crashes into the cliff wall. Cartwright, Nancy Cartwright, Nancy Cartwright, Nancy Cartwright, Nancy Cartwright, Nancy Category:Scientologist